1965 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The 1965 Chawosaurian legislative elections were held on December 31, 1965. In retaliation to the United States' entry into the Vietnam War in 1965 under the orders of U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson, the people of Chawosauria, with an unbelievable turnout, wiped out the Anti-Communists and gave Timothy Max Roosevelt even more power over the Chawopolis Palace. Bismarck's defeat in this election was oblivious, losing every remaining seat controlled by his Capitalist coalition and didn't win even a single vote from the national popular vote. Not only the Johnson administration's Vietnam War policy helped the Communists in Chawosauria politically, the Soviet Union successfully tested Tsar Bomba in 1961, the establishment of the Berlin Wall also in 1961 and the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962 were decisive causes of this 1965 Communist victory. This election was motivated by the bomb tests tested by Communist states, most notably Tsar Bomba, and the Capitalists were weakened by Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy's White Supremacy and World War I Draft Scandal, which deeply haunted MacCarthy straight to his death. Background In the 1959 elections, the Communists gained 66 seats from the Capitalists. Expanding their majority from within. This election was primarily focused on bomb tests, tested by Communist nations. One bomb test, Tsar Bomba, the largest bomb test, has made Communism appeared stronger among Chawosaurians. General election Issues U.S. Involvement in the Vietnam War In 1965, President Lyndon B. Johnson began sending troops to Vietnam to fight the Communist faction of Vietnam in favor of the Democratic faction of Vietnam. This angered the people of Chawosauria. Communism has been popular in Chawosauria since World War II, and Chawosaurians had been strong supporters of the USSR over America. Anti-Americanism expanded all across Chawosauria. Jonathan D. Bismarck, Prime Minister, attempted to find a middle ground, by criticizing the United States entering the Vietnam War, while opposing Communism, this fails when Chawosaurians distrusts Bismarck. Timothy Max Roosevelt successfully compared Bismarck to Barry Goldwater, the Republican nominee for President of the United States massively defeated by President Lyndon B. Johnson in the 1964 United States presidential election. Bismarck and Goldwater are both hardline Conservatives, leading to a big revolt against Conservatism. The Soviet Union and other Communist states A range of 70-80% of Chawosaurians support Communism, Bismarck attempted to campaign for lower taxes, deregulation, Christian values, and corporate interests, and he attacked liberals, communists, left-wingers, but Bismarck's efforts were too ineffective in an increasingly far-left nation with a rising socialist electorate. Bismarck was too weak on foreign policy because Bismarck knew his Anti-Communist and Conservative view on foreign policy, especially on Vietnam, were unpopular for Chawosauria, and Bismarck's best way of campaigning was lower taxes, deregulation, corporate interests, and a strong military, all Ronald Reagan style of campaigning that failed in a nation that overwhelmingly supports the Soviet Union and opposes the United States. Timothy Max Roosevelt was strong on foreign policy, advocated for Soviet expansionism, World Communism, voiced his support for the USSR, praised Leonid Brezhnev, Kim II-sung, Mao Zedong, Ho Chi Minh, and Fidel Castro. Giving Timothy, the Communists, and his supporters a good chance to, not only win, but expand their majority in the palace. Civil Rights Movement in the United States Support for the American Civil Rights Movement was low among Chawosaurians. Both Timothy Max Roosevelt, and Jonathan D. Bismarck, even in legislative debates, have all criticized the Civil Rights movement. Although it was a bipartisan opposition, Bismarck attempted to politicize the Civil Rights movement against Timothy by saying his sister, Samantha A. Montgomery, supported the Civil Rights movement. It backfired. Montgomery accused Bismarck of trying to appeal to White Supremacists from the Southern United States to vote for Bismarck. Pre-election Cold War events Tsar Bomba On October 30, 1961, four years before the election, the Soviet Union tested their greatest bomb in Russian history, and pretty much, Human history. Addressing Tsar Bomba, Bismarck was failing to defend America's bombs, Timothy, ironically an American himself, attacked America's bombs as "too weak" and "ineffective" to defeat the USSR in a Nuclear War. Bismarck accused Timothy of calling for World War III, but this backfires when Timothy showed ads of Bismarck defending the Kennedy administration's Cuban Missile Crisis, an event that nearly started World War III. Tsar Bomba had made Communism so appealing to Chawosaurian voters, because of it's size, and power over all bombs tested by the Capitalist West, even than the Communist East, making it a huge factor of this Communist victory in 1965. China's first nuclear bomb test - Project 596 On October 16, 1964, the People's Republic of China tested their first bomb, called Project 596. Nuclear weapons became the symbol of Chawosauria's energizing socialist electorate, and with the spreading of Communism looming to Vietnam 10 years from this election, this inspires Chawosauria to form their nuclear program and become a nuclear power of their own. These communist bomb tests that had been succeeding made Communism looked stronger among Chawosaurians, and more appealing, especially when Tsar Bomba comes to town. These nuclear weapons had mostly been a factor of the Communist sweeps from 1949 to 1969. Electoral Strategies and Slogans Communist Party - Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt's strategy to win the election was appealing to increasing pro-Communism and anti-Capitalism sentiments in Chawosauria. by saying how "weak the United States was at bomb testing, and championed for the working class in Chawosauria who has increasing anti-Capitalist sentiment because of Corporate abuse. Chawosaurians from China marched at Timothy's rallies in support for the Communist Party. Capitalist Alliance - Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII Bismarck attempted to use Reaganism (before it became Reaganism) to spread his message in supportive of the Capitalist Party coalition who were opposed to the Communist Party. Bismarck distanced himself from Emperor Santiago and used dog whistle politics to inspire White Supremacists to vote for the Capitalist Alliance. Bismarck asked Jonathan MacCarthy and James W. Kingsley to form a campaign rally of Chawosaurians who were members of the Ku-Klux-Klan, this rally was held in Rosedale, Mississippi. Results The Communist Party retained their majority in the Palace but expanded their majority by 99 seats. Post-election Cold War events Chinese Bomb Test of 1967 China tested their first hydrogen bomb in 1967, two years after the 1965 Chawosaurian elections. This was a bomb that influenced the 1969 elections. Timothy Max Roosevelt praised this and said "the greatest bomb that will lead to strong Communist eastern civilization. The ability to defeat Capitalism is nearing, and rising". The Chawosaurian people watched this on their TVs and celebrated this. Escalating Vietnam War After the 1965 elections, the United States saw the escalation of the Vietnam War and was wide criticism, even from the people of the United States. Protests dominated the streets of America, burning of drafts, and more. 1968 U.S. Presidential Election In the United States, with the Democratic Party breaking apart over the Vietnam War, especially when the Democrats have a losing war on their territory, something FDR had the strength when World War II was the Democrats' winning war. In response to Race Riots, Protests against the Vietnam War, Hippies, and more, Richard Nixon and his Republican Party created a slogan to reach out to Conservative suburbanites, and Southern Whites who were angry towards this, but especially about the Civil Rights movement, something George Wallace had an advantage towards. See also * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1945 * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1975 * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1985 * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 2005 * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 2015 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Communist Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt